


In the Drowsy, Dust-Painted Hours of the Morning

by drowninginchamomiletea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KATNEP FLUUUUFFF</p><p>OMG IT'S SO FLUFFY I DON'T EVEN</p><p>°^°</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Drowsy, Dust-Painted Hours of the Morning

   Nepeta never really knew what hit her, even now. She still couldn't believe that Karkat had fallen for her in return, even as she lay cuddled into his warm chest in the drowsy, dust-painted hours of the morning, years after their perfect fairytale "'I love you and always have,' and 'I've always loved you too'" sort of falling-in-love scene. She scrunched up her eyes happily and nestled a little closer to Karkat, who hugged her a little more in response. Oh, it was all so purr-fect! (H33h33!) You loved each other as no one else could love anyone else. All the chaos of your early and mid adolescence was over, and there was-- _finally_ \--nothing. Just each other. Warm. In love. And happy.


End file.
